First Time for Everything
by britt-lipy
Summary: Finished Severus, Lucius, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, and a dark curly haired Slytherin ... what more could you want? Read it, it's good. Sad, but good.


WARNING: This story is rated PG-13 for some language, violence, and implied sexual content.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans or any of the other names you recognize. They are owned by JK Rowling.  
  
Tress Loriech, along with the story, though, are mine. Read but do not hurt.  
  
Timeline: Snape's early Death Eater days and his seventh year at Hogwarts.  
  
Ok I just got this idea after reading the fifth book. I still love the Marauders, don't get me wrong, but I also like how Snape was finally getting some sympathy. So I just kinda continued on why Snape is the way he is.  
  
Another side note, I actually believe that Lucius Malfoy is a year older than Snape, but I just kinda fudged that for this story.  
  
Anyway, enough of that mumbo jumbo crap, I hope you like! And please review!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Severus Snape had never been one to fall an easy prey for superstition, but tonight he knew something very bad was going to happen. He gazed up at the clear sky. The moon was full, and red. If memory served him correct, a red moon meant there was going to be blood shed. But he didn't need this lunar occurrence to tell him that.  
  
The tall, thin Lucius Malfoy, hidden behind a black hooded cloak, and a contrasting white mask, was crouched behind a retaining wall only a foot from where Snape sat in a similar position. But unlike himself, Malfoy's anxious body language gave off every indication of a seven-year-old waiting for Christmas.  
  
This had all began over a slightly inebriated conversation between Dolohov, Karkaroff, Travors, Malfoy and himself. Somehow they had landed on the topic of thestrals.  
  
"I've never seen one," Snape said after a question about the creatures had been directed to him.  
  
Malfoy was the first to realize the implications of the statement. "You've never ...?" The smile that spread its way across Malfoy's lips made him look like he was about to commit murder.  
  
Now, as the two Death Eaters were staring up at the massive manor, he knew that under that mask, Malfoy had that same grin on his face. But this time Snape knew he was about to commit murder.  
  
"Who lives there?" Snape asked in a hushed growl.  
  
"An Auror," he answered simply. "This certain . annoyance was to be dealt with in about a week anyway." Malfoy's tone lightened. "But seeing how you had never seen ... well, you know, I persuaded the Dark Lord to allow me to move it up."  
  
The silence set in once again, and the only thing Snape could hear was his pulse in his ears. He was excited and nervous, and slightly scared. Snape knew the night he had the scull and the snake burned into his arm, that this would come. But now that it was upon him, he wasn't sure if he could go through with it.  
  
"It's time," Malfoy said, his voice completely void of emotion. He vaulted over the retaining wall, moving like a natural athlete. Taking in a deep breath of the night air, Snape followed.  
  
The main hall of the manor was empty. Whoever lived here didn't entertain distractions in the form of furniture or art. There weren't even curtains on the ceiling high windows. The small slap of their shoes on the marble floors that echoed down the long hall was the only sound.  
  
"Wait here," Malfoy directed, as he climbed up the long staircase to the second floor. He disappeared and Snape was left alone in the empty room.  
  
Glancing around, he stared at the vastness of the marble walls and floors. This home had been here for centuries. It must have belonged to an old pureblood family, but he couldn't place which one.  
  
A scream from the top of the stairs ripped through the silence. Snape's heart beat even faster.  
  
It was a woman's scream.  
  
Lucius appeared again, but this time he had a young female with him. She was wearing dark green silk pajamas, and her curly black hair was grasped in Malfoy's fist. She was facing her assailant, fear in her features.  
  
With his free hand, Malfoy removed his mask and hid it deep within the ripples of his cloak.  
  
"Malfoy," she growled through gasps of breath. "You won't get away with this."  
  
Snape froze in place watching the scene above him unfold. He recognized that voice.  
  
"My dear," Malfoy spoke as if trying to seduce her, "I already have."  
  
And with a quick movement of his arm, he pushed the dark haired Auror away from him. Time seemed to crawl to a stop, as she finally turned her head so Snape could see her face.  
  
"My God," he gasped under his breath. He knew her. "Tress." She was in Slytherin the same year as he and Malfoy were.  
  
But before he could move, her bare feet hit the edge of the staircase. With a single sweeping movement, she lost her balance and plummeted down the stairs.  
  
Trying to force oxygen either in or out of his lungs, he turned his head. A loud crack sounded. It was the unmistakable sound of bone breaking.  
  
Snape's eyes glided across the room to the foot of the stairs. The body was motionless; her head, face down, at an awkward angle. Snape felt numb as he pulled his mask off his face.  
  
Malfoy descended the stairs as if he were gliding above them. He stopped just short of the Auror. Grasping her hair once again, he pulled her face from the ground. He bent to get a better look at her face. Malfoy's lip curled as he dropped her head back into the pool of her own blood.  
  
"Is she ...?" But Snape couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Dead," he said as his shoulders slumped. "How disappointing. I was hoping to prolong it at least a few moments longer."  
  
Snape gazed down at the dead woman, amazed at the complete lack of feeling in his body. His hand jerked involuntarily and his mask dropped to the ground next to the victim.  
  
"I knew her," was all Snape could say.  
  
*****  
  
It was the hottest day of the year, and not one Hogwarts student was still cooped up inside the castle. Almost everyone, including Severus Snape, was congregated around the shallow end of the lake.  
  
The seventh years had just completed their N.E.W.T.S. and were bound and determined to get the studying and information as far out of their minds as they could. Severus was no exception.  
  
He was perched underneath a tree, pretending to read a book that had been forgotten some time ago. He was now watching the other students in their celebrations.  
  
A flash of white reflecting the sun caught Severus' attention. His eyes widened as he realized what it was, the pale skin of a Slytherin girl. Tress Loriech. She had just dropped her robes and taken off her blouse to reveal dark green swimming clothes.  
  
Severus caught her eye. He was expecting her to stop removing her pants and turn around disgusted, but she didn't. She looked him straight in the eyes and finished taking her over clothes off. The corner of her lips turned up slightly. Severus felt his face grow hot. Suddenly his hands were very interesting.  
  
Within seconds, a dozen more girls, in all different years and houses, were stripping their clothes down to their bathing suits. One in particular pulled Severus' attention away from the black haired Tress.  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
Severus hated it every time he allowed himself to look at her like this. She was James Potter's now, he reminded himself.  
  
But at the moment, Severus wasn't the only person staring at the redhead.  
  
"Hey Prongs," Severus heard Sirius Black's voice. "I think someone else is checking out your girl."  
  
Severus knew instantly who Sirius was talking about. Immediately he turned his attention back to his book that was still in his hands. But it was too late. Within seconds the two dark haired seventeen-year-old boys were stalking up the hill toward Severus.  
  
It was Sirius who took action first. He grabbed Severus' book and threw it aside.  
  
But it was James who spoke first. "What do you think you're doing gawking at my girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh please," Severus drawled. "I honestly don't know what you think I could possibly see in that filthy little Mudblood."  
  
"Why you-" Sirius lunged at Severus, but James managed to catch him just before he could get his hands on the Slytherin.  
  
"You should keep a tighter leash on your dog," Severus said looking at James.  
  
James released Sirius and in an instant his face was turning a dangerous color of red. He pulled his wand out.  
  
"Incendo Miese!" James yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Blue flames engulfed Severus. As the pain finally registered in his brain, he heard a scream. It was his voice. He felt as if his skin was burning and falling off. He carefully lifted his hand, and to his surprise, his skin was fine, despite being covered in blue flames. But the pain was still there.  
  
Peter Pettigrew, a short seventh year Gryffindor, came running up behind James. "James, I don't think we-"  
  
"Back off Wormtail!" James shot, pushing the stout boy back with his hand not holding his wand. Peter tripped over his own clumsy feet and fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
Severus held his tongue as the searing hot flames felt as if they were eating away all of his flesh. He glanced down at the lake's edge and saw Tress coming towards him.  
  
All of the girls at the lake watch as Tress left the water. They finally saw what she was running to.  
  
There was a dark fire behind her eyes. She pulled out her wand, ready to attack James, but Sirius cut her off. Before she could do anything, he snatched the wand from her hands and grabbed her, preventing her from physically attacking his friend.  
  
"James! Knock it off!" Lilly's fiery red hair was bouncing as she marched up the hill to where a small crowd was forming.  
  
"Damn it! Leave him alone!" Tress' voice cracked. She was fighting with all might against Sirius' grasp, which had worked its way around her waist.  
  
"James!" Lily shouted once again.  
  
"Mister Potter!" The brass voice of Professor McGonagall instantly broke through the noise of the quickly growing crowd.  
  
Severus fell to a heap on the ground as James dropped his wand hand. James' face was still red, but he wasn't going to challenge McGonagall.  
  
"Mister Black," McGonagall spat. "Let her go."  
  
Sirius instantly released his grip on Tress. She pulled away from him exasperated.  
  
"My wand."  
  
Sirius shook slightly, forgetting he still had the witch's wand in his pocket. He grabbed it and threw it at her, hoping it would drop to the ground, but she caught it with ease.  
  
As soon as Tress was far enough away from Sirius, another sharp white flash flew through the air. It connected hard with Sirius' left shoulder. With a short scream from Lily, Sirius fell to the ground not moving.  
  
Everyone's attention shifted to the originator of the hex, the smirking Lucius Malfoy. McGonagall had him by the arm in an instant and was pulling him away from the crowd. Sirius' seemingly lifeless form was being lifted into the air, followed by James and an almost frantic Lilly.  
  
"Never mess with Slytherins," Lucius whispered to James, an enormous grin gracing attractive features.  
  
The crowd disappeared quickly. Only a few Slytherins had remained to see if their housemate was okay. Tress was one of them  
  
"Are you alright?" Tress knelt down beside Severus and was attempting to help him to his feet.  
  
He snapped his arm away from her. "Get away from me." He pulled himself to his feet, leaving Tress on the ground. Without looking back at her or the few others, he marched back up to the castle.  
  
The following hour passed and Severus was still shut up in his dormitory. He was furious with James and Sirius. And himself. He should have attacked instead of been attacked.  
  
A sharp knock on the door brought a growl from Severus' throat. "Who is it?"  
  
The door opened and the first thing he saw was long dark curly hair. She looked so plain, he thought. Except for those unruly locks.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Severus ..." Tress had completely ignored him and entered his dormitory, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Get out!" Severus growled through clenched teeth. He wasn't in the mood to entertain criticism. Or pity.  
  
She didn't move.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"Get out," she finished for him. "I heard you the first time."  
  
"So why are you still here?" he drawled.  
  
"Lucius won't be back for another two hours, at the least. And I believe the other three young men from your dormitory are still at the lake."  
  
"And your point?"  
  
"My point, Severus, is that for the next few hours, there is no one to disturb us."  
  
"So?" He raised his eyebrow in question. "What? You wanted to exchange stories about the different hexes Potter and his prick of a sidekick, Black, has cast on us?"  
  
"Neither of them have the balls to hex me."  
  
Severus was suddenly reminded of the characteristics needed to be in Slytherin. Like the complete belief of personal superiority, and it seemed Tress had it.  
  
"So you think they are brave for doing it to me?" There was not even the slightest hint of self-pity in his voice.  
  
"No. I think they're fools. You are an incredibly powerful wizard." He was taken aback by this straightforward praise. "And I think you are an even bigger fool for not displaying that power."  
  
There was a long moment where neither Slytherin moved. Tress was waiting for Severus to fire a retort at her, but he seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
"I've grown tired of this," he finally spoke, gesturing to both himself and her. "Go." He looked directly at his dormitory door.  
  
She took a step forward, not toward the exit, but away from it, closer to where he was standing. He was about to repeat his demand, but stopped. She had eliminated the distance between their bodies, and was so close he could feel the warmth of her blood.  
  
She leaned forward, the slightest bit. He blinked and the next thing he knew, this young black haired girl was pressing her lips to his.  
  
Suddenly she wasn't so plain.  
  
Her small, soft lips that were applying slightly more pressure now, seemed to be hot to the touch. From the point where they were connected, a fire was ripping through his body. But unlike the pain from the heat he had experienced only an hour ago, this burn was welcome.  
  
Finally, she stepped backwards and just stood in front of him, her chest heaving slightly. He licked his lips and tasted foreign spices, ingredients of a potion she had taken earlier that day in class.  
  
Severus frowned as his eyes bore into hers. There was an emotion there in those sharp green irises. Not pity ... but desire.  
  
"Now, I'll go," she said, but she didn't sound like herself, Severus thought. Her voice was tired; like that brief contact had been an enormous strain to hold in.  
  
She turned to leave, and a million things flew through his mind. Before he could land on a single thought, his hand shot out in front of him and caught Tress by the arm. His fingertips dug into her pale skin.  
  
Now, he wasn't going to let her leave.  
  
The fire had returned behind her eyes. "I would suggest you get your hand off me."  
  
"You should have thought of that before you forced me into a kiss."  
  
Tress cocked an eyebrow, looking down on Severus with an impassive glare. Slowly her gaze fell to his long fingers wrapped completely around her bicep. His nails were pristinely cut, not in a feminine way, but unlike most of the male populace in their house, they weren't bitten back to the flesh.  
  
Frowning, she realized she shouldn't have noticed that intimate detail. Shrugging her shoulder, she tired to pull her arm out of his grasp. Severus set his jaw and tightened his grip, not letting her go.  
  
"What do you want?" she spoke, but the sharp undertone in her voice was gone.  
  
Taking a step toward her, he smiled with his lips pursed. She stepped back a fraction, slightly intimidated, but not wanting to show it. "I want to finally give Potter and Black what they deserve. I want to show them who the better wizard is. I want to see that Evans girl cry when she sees what I've done to her precious Potter," Severus spoke solidly. "And I want Slytherin to win the Quidditch Cup."  
  
A small shiver was felt under Severus' hand. He knew exactly what she wanted to hear.  
  
"Isn't there anything else you want?" She took another step away from him as he advanced on her. Her back went flush with the cold, rough, stone wall. Her pulse was pounding in her temple, and now, between her legs.  
  
"Perhaps," he said turning his head to look at his four-poster bed. When a small whine escaped her throat, he snapped his head back. His eyes caught hers, not allowing them to look anywhere but his face, as he pressed his body against hers. "And I believe you were hoping to help me achieve that certain want."  
  
She closed her eyes and was suddenly under his mercy.  
  
"So tell me," his silky voice droned. "What, my dear, do you want in return?"  
  
She pulled her eyelids apart with great effort. "Your silence," she whispered. With the look of confusion on his face, she elaborated. "Lucius Malfoy is to never know."  
  
*****  
  
Snape had kept his word. Malfoy never found out what happened that afternoon during their seventh year, behind the locked door of the dormitory. He also didn't know about the snake pendant she had given him for graduation only a few days later. Those secrets were now lying dead at the blonde wizard's feet.  
  
"What a shame," Lucius said as if he were discussing a broken teacup. He pushed gently at the unruly black curls of the lifeless form on the ground. "I would have expected more from a Slytherin."  
  
Severus watched as Lucius shrugged his shoulders; leaving the horrific deed he had just committed, lay with the girl he had committed it toward. He carefully stepped over her body, attempting not to get any blood on his pristine shoes.  
  
"Come, Severus," he cooed over his shoulder. "It's time for you to find out what a thestral looks like." Lucius disappeared down the long marble corridor leaving behind him only the echoing sound of his steps.  
  
Fighting the urge to vomit, Severus clasped his now calloused fingers around the white gold pendant that hung from his neck. Pulling on it quickly, he felt the chain break at the back of his neck, where his hairline ended.  
  
After holding it for a moment, he dropped it into the pool of blood around Tress' head. Despite the damp surface, it clinked noisily in the empty room. Twisting his neck upward, he heard the familiar sound of the vertebrae cracking.  
  
Severus glanced down to the floor where his pure white mask lay, surprisingly untouched by the red of the witch's blood. He bent slowly and retrieved it.  
  
Replacing it back over his face, he turned away from the woman and his pendant. He took his first step, and not finding any resistance, he made his way to the door. He reached the frame, and with a short pause in the sickening silence, he realized he had just lost the first woman he had shared his bed, the pendant he had received from her, and the humanity that she fond within him.  
  
All three would remain in the room forever. 


End file.
